It is known in the prior art to provide retractable enclosures, such as to define a retractable enclosure on flat bed of road vehicles, to cover transported goods and to provide access to these goods from the back or sides of the retractable enclosure. Such retractable enclosures are comprised of a plurality of inverted U-shaped bow assemblies that support a shell which is usually formed by flexible tarp material. When retracted, the bow frames group together to make a compact package to provide access to contents. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 7,445,265, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein, which discloses a retractable enclosure assembly for access to the cargo space of a transport vehicle. These assemblies include many interconnected parts and are usually constructed of hollow metal tubes.